


Partners

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dancing, F/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Agent Carter, any, the worst dance partner' by sholio.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 22





	Partners

She had her pick of the room and yet she chose him, the one man who could never do her justice on the dancefloor, but before he could fight her on it, she put her finger to his lips.

"Before you say it, Daniel, please don't," she told him with a smile. "Some things are so much more important in a partner than how well he can waltz."


End file.
